


Caught

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [52]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward, F/M, The Talk tm, hinted sexual relationship, reader is Tony's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony catches you with Peter... in the bedroom. Great.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Tony walks in and catches Peter with his daughter?

A loud moan escaped your mouth as Peter hit just the right spot. You clutched onto him, fingers digging into his shoulders. 

"(YN)?! Are you o-... kay." You door was thrown open as those words were yelled by your father. You looked over with wide eyes, hastily pulling the covers over Peter and yourself. 

"Dad!", you shrieked. Peter was unmoving, a look of terror on his face. Tony raised his hands, slowly backing out of the room, before throwing the door closed once again. 

The next morning, you awkwardly sat down at the table, your dads face hidden behind a newspaper.

"Dad... I - uh... I'm sorry about that yesterday."

The newspaper was laid onto the table, you dad looking at you with a smirk.

"It's okay. I know about the... sexual desire people have." You cringed, really not wanting to talk about that. "And I get it. Parker's... attractive I guess? And you're young and in love. Your hormone are probably going haywire even being near him."

"Dad, stop, please.", you hissed, face completely red in embarrassment. With every word he said, you felt more and more unwell, body tightening into a ball of embarrassment, your forehead hitting the tabletop.

Tony chuckled, standing up from the table. Something was thrown before you. It sounded quite light? But there were so many of it? You looked up, face set ablaze once again.

Before you on the table, there were at least a hundred condoms. 

"But for god's sake, use some protection, kid!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
